


Hungry

by coveredbyroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Oral Sex, Smut, Tumblr: dirtysupernaturalimagines, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Imagine Dean saying he’s hungry and eating you out.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this imagine: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/70043460869/dirtyspnimagines-credit-to-gemini-dragon-gifs

Your eyes flutter open in the dark as you wake, warm and snug in that fuzzy, post-dream fog. You carefully reach for your phone on the nightstand, mindful not to wake Dean, who is firmly pressed against your back with a heavy arm loosely slung over your waist, a knee nestled in between yours. His slow and steady breath heats the back of your neck in hot bursts.

You smile inwardly to yourself. Nights (and mornings) like these are few and far between these days. You’ve grown sadly accustomed to going to bed alone, praying that Dean makes it through the night, through whatever horrors he and Sam are facing. Sometimes you get a text before you drift off to sleep, sometimes nothing until late into the next morning.

But he’s here with you now; safe and dozing peacefully behind you. You hope he’s dreaming. Happy dreams about classic cars and cherry pie.

You tap your phone awake and squint at the blinding screen. It takes a few more blinks, but the blurry digits finally take shape - 4:03. You sigh deeply and close your eyes, awaiting another round of slumber.

*************

You’re right on the verge of unconsciousness when the mattress shifts, old bedsprings creaking as warmth leaves your back. There’s a click and then the room is flooded with a soft, yellow light. Your face screws up at the sudden brightness and you stiffly roll to your back, a hand immediately flying up to shield your eyes.

“Wha’s going on?” you mumble, somewhere between a groan and a sigh.

“Can’t sleep.” His voice is gruff, rough from nonuse. You blearily peer up at him from between your fingers. He’s propped up on one arm, bicep bulging underneath the sleeve his black t-shirt, blinking slow and lazily smirking down at you.

“ ’S wrong?” you slur, knuckling the sleep from your eyes.

“Hungry.” he says, and then there’s a warm, meaty hand on your thigh, just above your right knee.

“Mmm…” you grunt in acknowledgement, absently blinking up at him, the gesture lost on you in your disoriented state.

“Y’want some breakfast? I think we have a few eggs left.”

His hand smooths up your leg then, gently squeezing, fingers dipping down into the soft flesh of your inner thigh. “Maybe later…think I’m hungry for somethin’ else.”

Your eyes widen at the sudden comprehension of his words.

_Is he implying… does he actually want to -_

He sweeps his tongue across his lower lip as his eyebrows lift in confirmation. “Yeah?” He’s asking for the green light.

“Yeah…” you breathe; you haven’t quite found your voice.

 _Yep_ , you’re awake now.

He sniggers at your reaction, tossing the blanket aside before dropping to his belly and elbowing his way down to the foot of the bed where he lifts your right leg and ducks underneath it, centering himself between your knees that have spread for him on their own accord.

You prop yourself up on your elbows; you can’t help yourself from watching him as he firmly smooths his hands up and down your thighs - so _warm_ \- and you feel moisture pool between your legs with every stroke. He hums low and then a heavy palm is on your lower belly, fingers splayed, and he’s lazily running a thumb up and down, stroking you through your panties.

You’re already twisting the bedsheets in your fists and he’s barely even touched you - how did that happen so _fast?_ His thumb stills just before he hooks two fingers into the crotch of your panties, pulling them aside. You gasp at the rush of cool air against your slick mound and then he’s licking a wide, wet-hot stripe directly up your center.

The feeling of his tongue on you is phenomenal, but the sight of him is something else - his face glows golden in the dull light, smoldering eyes trained on you, and he’s fucking smiling behind the tongue pressed flat against you.

“Mmm,” Dean rumbles, pulling away. You swallow down a moan at the deep gravel of his voice and your head falls back. You’re beginning to shake now, buzzing with arousal - and the sensation of your panties sliding down your legs is delicious all on its own. You let out a shaky sigh as he begins pressing open mouthed kisses along the inside of your left thigh.

You close your eyes, biting your lip as your toes curl against the sheets, mouth dropping open in silent ecstasy as his tongue presses back against you. He licks a slow, hot path from your entrance to your clit once…twice -

You cry out as full lips seal around your _entire_ pussy. The heat of his mouth sends fire hurtling up your core and throughout every nerve ending. You let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding as he releases you with a soft, wet smack. Your eyes flicker open again to find his boring into you, dark and unblinking.

You think you see him smirking back at you in the soft light, but you don’t have a chance to ponder on the matter because he’s _diving_ into you now; hungrily nipping and sucking at your tender folds, rolling his tongue against you, stiffening the wet muscle as it nudges against your dripping entrance.

You collapse to your back, too overwhelmed with pleasure to hold yourself up any longer. You’re moaning low in your throat as Dean dips his tongue inside, humming as he licks deep, scooping up your arousal like it’s freakin' ice cream.

It doesn’t take long until you’re absently rocking your hips against his face, his scruff providing delicious friction against your sensitive skin. Everything is alight inside you and you feel like you might actually be melting as he devours you with his mouth. The hungry little grunts and moans he’s making against you only fuels your own need as the noises spilling from your lips rise in volume and in pitch; you’re close, but you need more.

You need something _inside_ you.

Dean seems to get the hint, pulling away to stroke a finger up and down the seam of your folds before slowly sinking into your wet heat all the way to the last knuckle, both of you groaning as he goes. His tongue finds your clit just as he works a second finger into you, firmly sliding and swirling over and around the bundle of nerves as he begins steadily pumping his fingers in and out.

Breathy gasps and moans mingled with the wet, sloppy sounds of Dean’s working mouth and fingers fill the air around you. Your hand flies to your mouth as the coil begins to tighten low in your belly. His fingers aren’t pumping anymore as much as they’re pistoning in and out of you, hitting that sweet spot deep inside with _mind-boggling_ precision.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _shit_ -fuck -,” you grunt into your palm. Dean’s tongue hasn’t let up on your clit but then he _sucks_ the nub into his mouth - and everything goes white as the coil snaps, your cunt violently clenching and spasming around his still-working fingers.

Your climax is so intense, so powerful that you can’t even make a sound; you simply writhe against him, wide-eyed, biting into the meat of your palm.

It seems like forever before you finally begin the descent from your high, panting and whimpering as your hand drops from your mouth. Dean’s fingers have slowed to a relaxed, leisurely pace and he gently licks you as you come down, pressing a chaste kiss to your over-stimulated clit before pulling away completely.

The mattress dips beside you as Dean crawls his way back up your boneless body, reaching down to brush your damp, messy hair from your eyes. His palm finds the side of your neck, just under your jaw and cups it there, his thumb tenderly stroking back and forth over your cheek.

“Hey,” he says softly, all flushed and crinkly eyed; and you can see the pride in his smile.

“Mmm,” you manage.

“You good?” he chuckles.

“Not really,” you say flatly. His smile fades, brows knitting as confusion washes over his features.

“What’s wrong?” he asks you, eyes darting around your face, looking for the answer before you can voice it.

You smile wickedly. “Now, I’m hungry.”


End file.
